


Over and over and over again.

by Kiyoomi_keigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AML, Acute myeloid Leukemia, Atsumu is staright?? here, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cancer, Death, F/M, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Haikyuu ppl but they aren't playing volleyball here, Hallucinations, Hell, Heterosexual relationships, I gave sakusa's parents a name because we know almost nothing about him, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Murder Husbands, OC has medical issues, Original Character Death(s), Sakusa is a cancer survivor, Sakusa is a serial killer, Sakusa plays with blood, Suicide by Overdose, coffee shop AU, coffee shop sakusa, germaphobe, god complex sakusa??, im bad at tags, older dudes htting on 18-19 year old coffee shop employees, psychopath sakusa, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomi_keigo/pseuds/Kiyoomi_keigo
Summary: A severe (almost lethal) disease plus childhood trauma is the best recipe to create a germaphobic serial killer who happens to own a coffee shop.Apparently, having a son who's been diagnosed with Leukemia, is due to uncleanliness, or at least that's what his father thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching The Silence of the Lambs and Red Dragon on Netflix. They both have something to do with the cannibalistic serial killer, Hannibal Lecter. I was watching them one night and my stupid brain goes "Haha, Sakusa serial killer au go brrrr". 
> 
> Please don't drag me incorrectly interpreting a serial killer/ psychopath :< My knowledge is very limited to movies, tv shows, and most importantly, google :>

They both should have suspected it when the symptoms started showing up. Random bruises showing up on his body, spontaneous nose bleeds ( and rarely other places). Not to mention, fatigue, in a child? Especially one who loves to play outside and be active? But then again, everything was excusable.

The bruises? A mere accident.

The nosebleeds? A heat stroke.

The fatigue? He’s been playing outside too much.

*  
*  
*  
“Hey Taichi, can you come here for a sec?” Sakusa’s mom, Jiae, asked. His dad walked into the restroom shortly after. “What’s wrong?” the brunette asked. “ I asked Kiyoomi to undress while I ran the water for his bath but look.” She pointed, “ These bruises are abnormally dark. The other bruises he’s gotten have never been this bad. I think we need to take him to the hospital.” She explains, worry laced in her words. “What if he fell backwards when playing?” The black haired woman responds in a more than serious tone, “Taichi, he hasn’t been outside these past few days.” “Alright, I’ll go make a hospital bag just in case we have to stay longer than expected. You finish giving him his bath.” The woman nods at her husband, just before he leaves.  
*  
*  
*  
Sakusa sits on his mother’s lap, while she cradles him on the hospital bed, providing him comfort in such a scary place. His father is falling asleep on the chair next to his bed. The doctor suddenly suddenly walks in. Taichi bolts up from his sleepy daze. “Dr. Nakamura, have you found out what is wrong with our son?” The doctor’s face automatically contorts; both of Kiyoomi’s parents were anxious to get good news about their child. He could see it in their face,and yet here he was, having to deliver bad news to them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Sakusa, I am deeply sorry to inform you about this. I truly am and I wish it wasn’t this way, but I have to tell you both. Your son, Kiyoomi, has AML. It is one of the four types of Leukemia. Otherwise known as Acute Myeloid Leukemia. This happens because of an overflow of immature white blood cells in the blood and bone marrow.” His mother burst into tears, holding even closer than before. His father starts tearing up, “ Will he be okay, doctor?” Dr. Nakamura sighs, “ With the proper treatment, yes, he should be. I would like to talk to both of you about transferring him to another facility where they specialize working with kids like him. I have a friend there that I could recommend you to. Her name is Dr. Takahashi. She is the leading doctor for cases concerning cancer. I’ll go over it in detail once we’re in my office. You can leave him here while nurse Hotaru comes to check up on him.”  
*  
*  
*  
“ What’s wrong, darling?” Taichi asks his wife, who's currently crouching over scattered papers on a desk. “ It’s Kiyoomi. He worries me. They keep running tests on him but I feel like the doctors are getting nowhere.” The short woman starts tearing up. “ and I’m always ever so grateful that our medical expenses are taken care of, but this is just too much to bear with. I hate seeing my little boy like this.” She sobs.  
*  
*  
*  
“ You disgusting little bastard!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST RECOVER ALREADY!!! Don’t you see how stressed you’ve made your mother?!?! HUH?!?!” 

“Taichi, please!!! It’s not his fault, he can't control the development of A DISEASE!!”

“D-dad, I’m..I’m sorry.. I-i promise I will be better, please.” 

“Oh, trust me, you are. Once I’m done cleaning you down, there won’t be any sickness left in y-” Sakusa flinches as his father raises a hand to him.

“TAICHI, STOP!! You're scaring him!!!” His mother stops his father just in time, taking him in her arms and cradling him close to her.  
*  
*  
*  
“Kiyoomi, what are you doing, sweetheart?” His mother asks, walking into his room. “I’m cleaning my stuff, mom” “ Sweetheart, you should be asleep, you're finally returning to school tomorrow.” He turns around to look at her, face masks and hand sanitizer in his hand. “ I know, mom.”

“ I just want to make sure I’m prepared and have everything to be clean, so my classmates will like me and won’t think I’m dirty.”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words before we get to a significant part in the story :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me a while to update. High school and college has been a little tough. I was writing this chapter in small portions at a time. But, its finally here! :D

“ Alright Ayden, well, that concludes our interview. I will be reviewing your resume again and going over the notes I took from today. I will get in touch with you in a week.” Sakusa said, with a weak smile. “You can leave now.” The boy gets up, “ Thank you for your time today, Mr. Sakusa. I will eagerly look forward to your call.” He bows and then exits the small office.

Sakusa looks over the document of the young boy. It was a very formal resume, he had to admit. It was quite obvious that this wasn’t his first rodeo. The resume had all his basic information. His name: Ayden Giordano. Gender: Male (Transgender). Age: 20. Ethnicity: Japanese and Italian. Among other things were several valid pieces of information about him. His references, his education, and his hobbies. He was a great candidate for the job. He was multilingual and had experience from his previous job.  
*  
*  
“So, it says here you worked at a popular chain cafe before. What made you leave that place?” Sakusa asked, looking over the glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose. “ Well, partially because the commute from campus was fairly long. Sometimes class would go over the time and I would barely make it to work on time. Apart from this, my coworkers weren’t the best of people.” He shrugs. 

Sakusa is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a knock at his office door. “Come in.” he responds. A short, brown haired female opens the door, “ Hey boss, The suppliers are here and Miss Akira sent me so you could come sign.” “Ah right, thanks Adeline.” The tall man stood from his chair and walked to the door. “ How did the interview go, boss?” The girl identified as Adeline spoke. “ Pretty well. I think he’s very suited for the job and adding him to the team would be good since he has experience with working at a coffee shop. I just have to run a quick background check and get in contact with his references to make sure he is as good of an employee as he says he is. Y’know, protocol and all of that stuff.” He sighs, knowing that he’d probably be very busy in the next few days. “Of course, nobody wants to hire a liar.” Adeline chuckles.

“Good day, Mr. Sakusa!” a middle aged man called to the latter. “Good morning, Mr. Satori; and please just call me Kiyoomi,” Sakusa bowed his head, “ How’s Mrs. Satori?” The older man spoke at the mention of his wife, while he watched as his workers brought the boxed supplies in, “ She’s doing great, actually. The other day we were having dinner and she asked if I had seen you recently.” Sakusa smiles, “Ah, I see. It’s nice to know she’s doing so well. You should tell her to come by sometime for a drink or a pastry on the house. Mrs. Satori has always been very polite with me, it’s only fair I pay back for her kindness.” “Oh sure, I’ll tell her about it. I’m sure she’ll love that.”  
*  
*  
“ Hello, this is Ayden speaking. How can I help you?” The black haired male spoke, “Hi Ayden, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Are you free right now? I would like to speak with you.” The boy’s face beamed, “Oh! Of course sir, I’m all ears.”

Sakusa could practically see the boy’s excitement from where he was sitting in his office chair as he spoke, “ To begin, I apologize for not responding to your Thank you email sooner, it had gone to my spam section and I barely saw it two days ago while I was cleaning it out.” He chuckled, ever so slightly. “Oh that’s fine sir, I understand you must be a very busy man.” 

“ Yes, that’s true. Anyways, I performed the mandated background check on you for any suspicious activity and nothing turned up, which is a great look for a studious, young person like you. I also reviewed the documents again, to make sure everything added up. I also called your references.” 

Ayden sat on the other side of the phone line, biting on his already short fingernails. Sakusa continued, still noticing the tension on the other end, “ Both of your college professors said great things about you. They said you're a great student and that you are highly respectful towards others. Also, did you take an internship with a professor last year as their assistant? One of them mentioned that but I don’t think it wasn’t them you did the internship with.” The boy thinks for a second, trying to recall what the older had just shared with him. “Ah, yes actually. I did, although i did have to drop toward the end of the semester since my philosophy class was getting a bit hectic towards finals.” 

“Oh I see. Well, I was told that the professor had said very good things about you. According to them, your performance was exemplary to your other peers. But I digress, I don’t mean to keep you on the line and keep you any longer than needed.” Sakusa inhales and exhales. “ You’re hired.” He says blankly. The tension radiating from the other side breaks. “Oh my god, thank you sir! I promise I will not disappoint you.”

“Good, I have very high hopes for you. Now, I will see you Monday morning. As for work attire, that is provided at our location, and you can use the changing room to change into your uniform. I wish you my best regards Ayden, and hope to see you soon again.” the curly haired male explained to his newest employee and hung up the phone  
*  
*  
That following Monday, Ayden showed up to his new job. Clad in his new uniform, he stepped up to the front of the cafe, where everyone was gathered before opening. Sakusa stepped in “ Ladies, as you may already know, we have a new member joining us today,” he motions for Ayden to step up next to him, “ This is Ayden Giordano, he’s going to be working with us from now on.” Ayden’s chest boasted; he had been addressed as a male.” Please treat him nicely. That is all.” With that Sakusa dismissed himself. 

Needless to say, the girls were all super excited. They swarmed him as soon as the tall, black haired male had left. One of them suddenly spoke, “ Hi Ayden. I’m Akira. I am the manager for the employees; I’m basically a helper for boss. And these lovely ladies plus a person right here are the crew.” One by one, she began pointing towards them as she called them out, “We have Hanako, Sachio, and Adeline, in that exact order.”   
She paused while they all exchanged a wave or head bow and then continued. “All of us are very respectful here, we’re very conscious about pronouns and would like to get yours correctly the first time, as well as ours with you. Adeline and I conform to she/her, while Sachio prefers they/them. Hanako is fine with either that was previously mentioned. What about yours?” 

Ayden smiled, “ I prefer he/him, thank you.” With that, they started their day at 7:00 am, sharp.  
*  
*  
Several hours into their shift, almost 5 minutes before noon, trouble broke out. Sakusa had been in his office the whole time, only stepping out occasionally to see how Ayden was holding up. But the commotion happening outside had him leaping out of his seat.

His youngest employee, Sachio, was being held at the wrist by a middle aged man who probably had no sense of self-boundaries. Or proper etiquette for that matter. His manager was having trouble getting the situation under control, but he didn’t blame her. The dude didn’t look like he was budging anytime soon.

“Sir, if you don’t leave peacefully at this moment, I will have to call the police so that they can personally remove you from the premises.” Akira explained, trying to keep both herself and Sachio calm. Sakusa stepped in beside her, whispering in her ear, “ Thank you Akira for managing the situation well, I’ll take it from here for safety.” She simply did as she was told.  
Sakusa then looked at the male with a death impending glare. He spoke, coldly, “Sir, I am going to ask you once please let go of them at once. Otherwise, your removal from my coffee shop will not be peaceful.”

Nobody, and absolutely nobody would have ever prepared Sakusa Kiyoomi for the situation. Much less what was about to occur to him and his employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get another chapter in by next week since I will be on break by then. So keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading guys! I also really appreciate those who have left kudos and such. <3


End file.
